As internet protocol (IP) based networks continue to evolve, an increasing amount of voice and video media traffic is transported. An important functionality of these networks is the transmission of audio and video data using the Real Time Transport (RTP) protocol. RTP is connectionless User Datagram Protocol (UDP) based, and lacks some of the performance management capabilities of connection oriented Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). Without the performance management provided by TCP, UDP traffic is vulnerable to network anomalies making accurate classification and monitoring of RTP difficult.